Kimimaro's Reality
by Manixa
Summary: If God does exist…let him kill me now.Sequal to Kimimaro's Nightmare Kimimaro copes with the aftermath of that dreadful night.


Kimimaro's Reality

—Sequel to Kimimaro's Nightmare—

By Takika

* * *

Author's Note: This was inspired by a conversation with a friend some months ago. I personally find this piece to be more tolerable, but less funny, perhaps more tragic. Review and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: Naruto Characters © Kishimoto Masashi

* * *

_Life was great. No, more than great_, Kimimaro thought. Months had passed since his terrifying encounter in Suna, and with Kabuto-sensei's help, it was less than a distant memory.

He had suffered from night terrors when he slept. They were so realistic that Kimimaro opted not to sleep at all. Of course, after a few days of no sleep, he became dangerously unstable. Kabuto, the Sound's master healer, made an herbal remedy for Kimimaro nightly that induced dreamless sleep.

But now, everything was as normal as his life had ever been. Even if he sat and thought on it real hard, it now seemed like the incident in Suna had never occurred. Yes, life was great…

* * *

"Kimimaro-kun!"

Kimimaro looked up to see Kabuto bracing himself in the doorway. His glasses were fogged and he was sweating heavily. It was made evident by the droplets of sweat dripping off the tip of his nose.

"Kabuto-sensei…are you ill?" Kimimaro asked a little concerned with his superior's condition.

"I'm sorry, Kimimaro…I tried to evade them…I guess they're more able-bodied than they look…"

"Kabuto-sensei, what are you talking about?" Kabuto did not answer his question, but he got his answer soon enough.

To his horror, standing before him where two figures of his most nightmarish nightmares: Sunagakure's own Chiyo and her slightly younger brother, Ebizo, stood before him.

"W-what are you doing here?" Kimimaro demanded shakily. Memories of that night swept before him. He now had to cope with the fact that that night did occur, and the people standing before him were truly there.

"We have something important to discuss with you, Stud." Chiyo said in her old, crackly voice.

Kimimaro's stomach instantly soured. He struggled to speak and hold the contents of his stomach within him. "Don't…call me that."

Orochimaru popped his head in unexpectedly, grinning. "Oh, are you having a party, Kimi-chan?"

Kimimaro inwardly groaned. Orochimaru-sama had been acting very loopy lately since Kabuto put him on his new pain killers. "No—"Kimimaro spoke in vain, as Orochimaru glided in the room flamboyantly and sat beside him.

Chiyo and Ebizo pulled up chairs and sat facing Kimimaro and Orochimaru. Ebizo looked at Kimimaro sternly and spoke slowly. "Now I understand how you feel about my sister, Kaguya-san…"

"Oh, do you?" Kimimaro said bitterly, groping the floor aimlessly for a trashcan. He was certain that he was going to need it.

Ebizo continued. "Our dear father has been dead for years now, as well as my brother-in-law and nephew…and no one has seen Sasori in a good twenty years—"

Orochimaru giggled obnoxiously, interrupting the old man. He met Ebizo's glare and grinned sheepishly.

"To get to the point," Ebizo continued. "I am the only male in our family now and due to the circumstances---"

Kimimaro looked up wearily. "What circumstances?"

Chiyo squealed happily. "I'm pregnant!"

Kabuto had been standing in the doorway for a while now, and shook his head. "That's impossible, Chiyo-baasan. Considering your age, you must have gone through menopause over twenty years ago."

"Menopause?" Chiyo asked. "No, I never had that. I'm pregnant." She added pointedly.

Kimimaro couldn't bear to listen anymore. The word 'pregnant' echoed through his mind. Clutching to his rubbish bin tightly, he was able to drown the word to a mere drone by focusing on the muffled sound of his stomach's contents entering the trashcan.

Orochimaru gave Kimimaro a hearty slap on the back, propelling the rest of Kimimaro's remaining stomach out of him. "Congratulations, Kimi-kun! I'll through you the most lavish baby shower you can imagine!"

"Please—don't."

Ebizo slightly leaned forward. "I understand how you must be feeling now, Kimimaro. A child is a great responsibility. I'm positive the love you have for my sister will help you make the right decision."

"Love?" Kimimaro choked, his pallid face looking up from his can slightly. "What are you talking about?"

"Of course you are going to marry Chiyo-neechan."

"No…" Kimimaro said slowly, in shock of what was just said. "No. NO! I won't! No! It's not mine!"

"You are the first person Chiyo-neechan has been with in over thirty years." Ebizo said simply.

"She's a senile old bat!" Kimimaro jumped to his feet and looked around for help. Kabuto frowned and had given up on convincing Chiyo it was impossible for her to be pregnant. Ebizo obviously wasn't any help. Orochimaru…he was discussing what color streamers to have at the baby shower with Chiyo.

"Oh!" Chiyo squeaked and looked up at the white-knuckled Kimimaro. "I decided that if it's a boy, we'll call him Kimimaro Junior. If it's a girl…Kimiko!"

How he got there, Kimimaro didn't know, but he found himself at the bank of a lake, gazing at his reflection. A pale, expressionless face stared back at him. He threw a rock at his reflection in the water as he sat on the bank.

_When I was younger, I often wondered whether God existed…_The ripples in the water began to fade away. _If he did exist, why was I trapped where I was? Why didn't my parents love me? …Orochimaru-sama found me…I was needed for once…But now this. _Kimimaro found his new reflection glaring up at him. _If God does exist…let him kill me now._


End file.
